Can't run forever
by King Toothless 3
Summary: Wally and Artemis don't like each other very much...or do they? Will their friends help them realize their feelings for each other or will they remain in denial. Spitfire (WallyxArtemis). May be unsuitable for those under 15/16.


**Okay, so this is gonna be like Chasing Thunderstorms (which is amazing, check it out** **) in the way that I'm gonna set it in the "real world". Not sure if anyone's done something like this before but...eh.**

 **Just so you know I put real world in quotation marks because it's gonna be set in a world with our worlds rules, but not our world precisely. I have no idea what I'm saying so I'll just get to it. Also, it's not set in anywhere particular, so pretend it's set on an island as big and diverse as America but with the same systems and stuff as England. Okay, now we can begin.**

* * *

 _Italics: What's going on in someones head._

 **Bold: EMPHASIS, LOUD NOISES (or author if in brackets)**

Normal: What do you think?

* * *

 _Kid Flash was running through a series of corridors, getting directions from a female voice in his head._

 _"Okay, Wally. After the next left your gonna want to take the third right. Then keep going that way until you see a red door. That's where it is."_

 _Wally ran at a third the speed of sound. He reached the red door in a flash. Luckily it was unlocked, so Wally walked right in. The room was empty except a lone device sitting on a table. Along the walls were paintings of a blonde girl. Wally couldn't make out the face, because it was kind of blacked out, almost swimming in shadows._

 _Wally walked up to the device on the device on the table and sent a mental message. "Hey MM, I've found the device. Now what?"_

 _Before he could get an answer, the device came to life and started making a steady beeping noise._

 _Beepbeepbeep-_

* * *

 **Beepbeepbeep.**

Wally groaned into his pillow as he reached out his left hand, repeatedly hitting the beeping thing until it stopped beeping. He moved head slightly to the side so he could read the glowing numbers on his alarm clock. They displayed 7:58 with the date across the bottom; Wednesday the 15th October 2015. Wally's eyes suddenly shot open. "Shit." he said as he quickly got up and started throwing on whatever was closest. He manged to grab a yellow t-shirt with a red lightning bolt on the front and a pair of red trousers. He was pulling on some black socks as he hopped out of his room.

After launching himself downstairs he rounded into the living room, where his four best friends were seated around the room. Megan Jones and Conner Kent sat on the couch together, Richard 'Dick' Grayson (legally Wayne) was sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair whilst Kameron 'Kaldur' Peters was lent against a wall.

Dick was the first to speak up. "Good mornin' sleeping beauty. How're you feeling?"

Wally grinned and faked a yawn. "Still a bit tired actually. Give me a sec to grab my bag and some breakfast." With that he walked into the kitchen where his mom was sitting down reading the newspaper. Wally started rummaging through the cupboards. "Good morning mom. Do we have any cereal bars left? And do you know where my bag is?"

"Good morning Wally. Third cupboard, second shelf. Bags under the table."

Wally grabbed a frosties cereal bar and retrieved his large backpack from under the kitchen table. "Love you mom." Wally walked back into the living room where his friends were already waiting.

"So, you all set?" Dick asked.

Wally, who'd already started eating his cereal bar, gave a thumbs up. They all exited Wall's house and started walking down the road. They were talking about random things. Wally wasn't really paying attention until something Megan said caught his attention.

"So, who do you think the new girl is?"

"Who cares." Was Conner's response.

Wally was really confused. "Wait, wh-"

"Some chick called Artemis I think." Dick interrupted.

"Hang on a sec,who-"

Kaldur then voiced his opinion. "I heard she was Mr. Queens niece.

"There's a new girl?" Wally finally managed.

Dick looked over at his friend. "You didn't know?"

"Obviously not. How do you guys even know?"

Dick smirked. "I managed to get my hands on a few computer files when I got bored and hacked the school computers."

Wally just looked at his friend incredulously. "Really? Okay, whatever. Why is she so important anyway?"

"Well," Dick looked at the group, who shook their heads. "she's replacing Roy as the schools archer." **(AN: I've decided that the school they go to has a special program for Olympic proteges, and the group are all part of it. So Kaldur is a swimmer, Conner a weightlifter, Wally a runner, Dick an acrobat and Megan...is a cheerleader...there was no correspondence between her powers in the show and Olympic events. Sorry.)**

" **WHAT?** " everyone face-palmed. "Why is she replacing Roy?"

Dick shook his head. "Because, genius, Roy left, remember, and Artemis was joining anyway and is apparently as good as Roy. Don't be so butt hurt about it."

Wally just sputtered. "Bu-bu-w-bu." Somewhere in the distance a bell rang.

"Shit, we're gonna be late. C'mon." Dick and the others ran ahead, leaving Wally to try and process what he'd just heard. Suddenly catching himself, he tried to catch up to his friends.

* * *

It didn't help that Wally's form room was on the top floor of a five storey building. What also didn't help was the fact that he had neglected going to the bathroom this morning, so when he finally got to his form, he was very late. As he opened the door, he announced his presence.

"The Wall-man has arrived."

He then promptly fell onto his face. He heard a snarky voice say something above him.

"Wall-man huh? Very cool. By the way, you may want to pull up your trousers."

Wally picked himself up as quick as he could, pulling up the back of his trousers as he got up, and came face-to-face with a girl. She was slightly smaller then him and had blonde hair and her eyes were a steely grey. Wally walked to his seat next to Dick. When he sat down, their tutor, Mr. Oliver Queen, started talking with a visible smirk on his face. "Yes, well, before I was interrupted by 'the Wall-man'," Wally hung his head in shame. "I was introducing you to our new student, Artemis Crock." He indicated the blonde girl who was still smirking. Wally decided that he didn't like Artemis, but couldn't help feeling something he couldn't place.

* * *

 **So, who thinks Wally needs to work on his first impressions? I, for one, think that was great.**

 **Could you guys review and tell me what you think of this, I'd love the feedback.**


End file.
